


Forget all about it

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is stressed and prickly, Jeff spanks it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget all about it

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a prompt for (sadly the last) Blindfold Spn.

As the slam of the front door reverberated through the house again, Jeff sighed. Jensen was having a tough week at work. He’d been getting moodier and snappier day by day but Jeff had hoped that with it being Friday, Jensen would maybe be in a better mood; obviously not.

Jensen stomped through the apartment throwing his briefcase on the closest chair and loosening his tie before heading straight for the whiskey bottle. Ok, Jeff decided time to act.

“You think that’s a good idea kid?”  
Jensen turned in surprise; he clearly hadn’t seen Jeff sitting on the couch. Surprise quickly morphed into annoyance though.  
“How many times do I need to tell you Jeff? I am not a kid. I am not your sweetheart, babe, boy or any other stupid patronising name you want to call me and yes actually, I think a stiff drink seems like the best idea ever right now!”  
“You want to talk about this Jensen?”  
“Christsake Jeff, leave me alone! It’s bad enough getting crap from those assholes at work all week without coming home and getting bitched at by you too!”

Jeff calmly stood up, walked to Jensen and firmly took the whiskey bottle from his hand. Standing a breath away from his boy he could see the rigid muscles of his shoulders quivering with tension and his fingers now curled into white knuckled fists.

“Go to the bedroom and remove your jacket, shoes and socks. Fetch the paddle and the thin ruler and come straight back here.”  
“Fuck you Jeff!”  
Jeff lowered his voice and practically growled in Jensen's ear.  
“Either you do as you are told now or I strip you, put you in the corner and you stay there till I come back with the bamboo cane.”

Jensen huffed but stormed through to the bedroom with a mutinous look on his face. Jeff was relieved however that he had done as he was told because as much as he liked making Jensen sweat while waiting for his punishments, that wasn’t what was needed tonight.  
When Jensen walked back through from the bedroom with the paddle and ruler Jeff was sitting on a high backed chair waiting. Jensen reluctantly handed over the implements looking at Jeff with a mixture of irritation and anxiety.

“Pants and boxers down Jensen.”

Jensen hesitated for a moment but then took a deep breath, lowered his head and did as he was told. His pants and boxers fell around his ankles. Arms stiff by his sides, face flushing in embarrassment, he stood silently waiting for Jeff's next order.

"Over my knee boy."

Jensen shuffled forward and dropped into position with his bare butt raised high over Jeff's broad thighs.  
Jeff pushed Jensen’s shirt up and ran his hand down the boys freckled back and over the smooth curve of his perfect ass. As much as Jeff was doing this for Jensen's sake he had to admit to himself that he took at least as much enjoyment from it as his lover did.

"Do you want to tell me why I need to discipline you tonight Jensen?"

Jensen shook his head and then spat out a defiant "no" when it was apparent that Jeff was waiting for an answer.

"That would be no Sir, sweetheart", Jeff rumbled. "It's ok though I'll add that to your punishment. Shall I tell you then, babe, why I am going to beat this ass till it's scarlet? Why you aren't going to be able sit comfortably all weekend? It's because you are a stressed out rude little brat that's too damn stubborn to ask for help. Now, open your mouth boy."

Jensen immediately did as instructed and Jeff carefully placed the wooden ruler in his mouth.

"Bite down on that and put your hands behind your back."

Jensen again complied without any signs of complaint. Jeff gripped his wrists tightly together in one large hand while clutching the black leather paddle in his other. Without waiting even a second for Jensen to prepare himself Jeff smacked the paddle hard across the cheeks of his ass. The sound bit into the silence like a bullet firing and Jeff felt Jensen's sharp intake of breath. He pulled his arm back and rapidly delivered a serious of blows to Jensen's backside. Jeff loved this. Seeing the milky cream skin of Jensen’s ass turn pink then darken to a violent red. Hearing the boy’s breath quicken and little grunts of pain escaping from his filled mouth. Feeling Jensen's cock trapped between them swelling and hardening against his leg. He continued to paddle the boy’s ass until there was sweat dripping down the side of his own face and Jensen was a trembling mess across his lap. He laid down the paddle and massaged the fiery hot skin of Jensen’s ass.

"Okay boy, open up" Jeff ordered. "Now you might regret not showing me a bit more respect."

Jeff took the narrow strip of wood from between Jensen's gritted teeth and tried to calm himself down before continuing the boys punishment. It wasn't always easy to maintain a facade of calm and control when all he wanted to do was fuck Jensen hard until he was a shuddering loose limbed wreck on the carpet.

Jeff let go of his tight hold on Jensen's wrists and gave a final order that he knew the kid would struggle to obey.

"You are going to put your hands on your ass and spread those gorgeous cheeks so I can see your pretty little hole and you will not let go until I tell you. If you let go boy I swear I'll make you regret it".

Jensen let out a sob but slowly moved his hands and grabbed the bruised globes of his backside and pulled them apart. Jeff ran the curved end of the ruler down the boys sweat covered spine until he got to the beautiful sight of Jensen’s fluttering hole. He just barely pushed the end of the ruler in and out, in and out, pulling moans from Jensen before smacking the wood down directly onto it. Jensen nearly bucked off Jeff's lap but immediately controlled himself and settled down, fingers digging in hard to his abused ass cheeks.

"Good boy" Jeff murmured. He set up a punishing rhythm against Jensen’s butt, not hitting his hole every time but catching it often enough to have Jensen crying against his leg. When the boy’s cries of pain eventually turned into full blown sobs and Jeff could see tears tracking down his face, he laid the ruler down alongside the paddle.

"Well done Jensen. You did so good baby, I'm so proud of you. We're going to finish this now."

Jensen stifled a wet sob and nodded his head.

Jeff reached one hand underneath Jensen and took a firm hold of his still hard cock. He pushed the fingers of his other hand into Jensen’s wet mouth at the same time as spitting into his red swollen hole. Withdrawing his fingers from Jensen's mouth he roughly stuck one straight into Jensen’s tight hole briefly fucking it in and out before sliding in another. He spat down again trying to not cause the boy anymore pain. He rubbed his fingers inside the tight hole trying to find that spot that would have Jensen begging. He knew he'd hit it when Jensen let out a moan and pushed back against his hand.

"That’s it boy, fuck yourself on my hands. Come on, you have been so good for me tonight, I want you to come now you deserve it."

Jensen’s breath was coming in gasps as he fell apart across Jeff’s warm solid thighs. He fucked his throbbing red dick down into Jeff’s tight fist and pushed his ass back onto his thick fingers. Within a minute he let out a hoarse yell as he came almost painfully hard into Jeff’s hand.  
Jeff milked the last of Jensen's come out of his sensitive cock then unclasped Jensen’s hands from his ass and laid him down on the floor. He fetched a warm cloth from the bathroom and cleaned the boy up as best he could. With some gentle persuasion and not so gentle shoving Jeff managed to manoeuvre Jensen out of his clothes and into bed where he lay him on his side and curled around him. He could feel the heat of Jensen’s ass against his neglected hard on.

"You want me to help you out with that?" mumbled Jensen.  
"No, it's ok, Sweetheart, I can wait. Just sleep."  
"You know I love you right and I'm sorry for being an ass this week. I sometimes wonder why you put up with me."

“I love you, you idiot. Now, shut up and go to sleep. Whatever bullshit you're having to deal with at work we’ll sort it out and I’m gonna make damn sure that this weekend whatever it takes, you forget all about it.”


End file.
